DribbleDrabble
by girlbehindcomputer
Summary: Alicia gets drunk at the firm . Will finds her there . Use your imagination. enjoy it : might drag it out over a few chapters. DONTHATE


It was late and Alicia was drunk, stupidly drunk.

She had gotten stupidly drunk at the firm.

Luckily there was no one around, for now.

It had been a case of one drink leading to another and so on.

She knew she shouldn't be drinking at all, but all the stress of Peter coming home and having to take on one complicated case after another was taking its toll on her.

No doubt she loved her job but she needed a break, a serious break.

In the distance she heard a clang.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath already putting away the near empty bottle of whiskey Will had given her.

If anyone knew or saw her drunk at the firm she would most definitely become jobless without someone having to think twice about it.

She peeked out her office doors looking around the corners, feeling a bit rebellious and adventurous, the more she thought about it the more it felt like it was her mission was to get out of the building without being seen or heard. Just like in the movies.

She smiled insanely realising the effects of whiskey kicking in.

She felt 15 again, sneaking out of the house to go out with a boy she didn't really know to a party she didn't really want to attend with a group of people she didn't really like.

She inched out of the office staying low and against the building walls.

She listened intently hearing another clang in the east side of the building, or at least what she thought was the east side of the building.

"Simple" she said to herself.

"If there's noise coming from the east, you go out the west." She whispered feeling like the world's most amazing strategist.

She turned around surveying her surroundings spotting a elevator in close distance.

"Perfect" she whispered making her way towards her exit.

"Victory is mine …" she drawled failing to notice the elevator button already flashing before she fell on it mistaking the flashing light as her doing.

She spun around with glee in a little victory dance.

"So not getting fired tonight …"

She grinned turning to face the elevator doors as they opened.

She let out a scream before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Will?!"

Alicia froze for a moment then quickly recollected herself. Play it cool…

"Will …. heeey …" reaching for the door to lean on to stop the room from spinning.

"Alicia?" watching her attempt to lean against the elevator door and missing.

His hands instantly shot out wrapping around her waist and catching her, pulling her against him. He would have laughed at her clumsiness if it weren't for the smell. Alcohol.

"what the-" he looked down at her. She grinned pushing his hands off her.

"I'm fine…"

Will watched her as she turned walking back into the office.

"Weren't you heading out?" he called after her.

He watched as she spun a little wobbly on her heels, still dressed in her work clothes, hair slightly tousled. She squinted as though trying to remember something before slowly walking back towards him almost seductively.

"oh! that's right… thanks… will." She said slowly with a wink.

But Will wasn't finished.

Alicia let out a gasp as Will quickly but surely took her by the arm gently pushing her up against the wall.

"Alicia Florrick… drinking?" Will asked, waiting for an answer.

"Depends… you wouldn't try to take advantage of poor drunken Alicia now would you?" she instinctively shot back, bearing a flirtatious smile. Being a lawyer was one of the attributing factors to Alicia making sure she always had the last words.

Will was taken aback for a moment, which quickly surpassed. Of course, remembering back at law school when Alicia decided to get drunk, she made sure of it. He could only recall a dozen incidents where he would be hailing a cab for Alicia when she was drunk, too drunk to remember anything, then having to refuse Alicia's offers to sleep with her because just like the present, he cared a lot for her, he would do anything for her, but she wasn't his. She was Peter's girlfriend and now Peter's wife. It's surprising how the past always manages to catch up with you. Surprisingly annoying.

"That doesn't sound like me" Will grinned, he had missed her, missed this.

"And yet you have me against a wall" not missing a beat.

This was Alicia; no amount of alcohol could ever sabotage her response timing. She could have been beyond wasted and still be as quick and witty as ever.

Throwing caution to the wind, Will placed a hand against the wall above her head closing the space between them.

"You're free to go, you always have been" he said motioning under his arm toward the elevator.

"I could… "She said raising her arm up to his and pulling it down till it was fitted right next to her neck consequently making them see eye to eye. She leaned forward till she was at his ear.

"…but something tells me… you wouldn't want me to" she whispered at the same time purposely rolling her hips against his causing Will to catch his breath.

Will couldn't breathe, from the moment he felt her hot breath tickle against his ear to her pelvis actually touching his; he instantly hardened, his lust for her growing. He felt he would explode if he didn't have her right then.

Alicia couldn't help but laugh at the state she had got him in.

"Face it Will, you can't resist m-" was all Alicia could get out before Will shoved against her. Hard. Alicia let out a gasp as Will pulled both her hands above her head holding them there with his arm and crushed his lips against her, once step in front of her as he grabbed both her hands once again as she tried to bring them down to pull him closer. He had every intention of fucking her right there but there would be another time for that. Now, he was set on proving a point.

"Keep 'em up there" he murmured grabbing her waist and pulling her against him her lips parting immediately granting him access as he slipped in his tongue with urgency whilst pushing her harder and harder against the wall. He fumbled with the buttons on her suit jacket his lungs about to burst. He came up for air, the buttons on her jacket finally succumbing, realising he couldn't get the jacket off with her hands held high. He tentatively let go of her hands which instantly shot out pushing his right shoulder with a surprisingly great deal of force until his back was against the wall and she was pushing against him, her hands tangled in his suit jacket which soon enough slid right off. He reached for her blouse, but was denied by her hands which pushed his back down. Alicia's head was spinning. She knew just as well as Will that this was a power game. Who would let up first, and she wasn't going to let Will win. Oh no, this fight was as much of hers as it was his.

She felt Will's knee come between hers and used that to her advantage, abandoning his hands to explore the front of his pants hearing him groan as she stroked him. She pulled him to her once more,

"I win"

Will watched her leave, not glancing back, not even once until she reached the elevator. He continued to watch her as she pressed the appropriate button and managed to make eye contact before the elevator doors came to a close. Will couldn't help grinning.

The next few days were going to be fun.

He was going to get her back. Alicia. Drunk or not.


End file.
